Please Stop Talking
by Ember.Atlas
Summary: In which Tori and Jade talk. And whether it be inappropriate arguments or deep conversations at 2am or confessions of love or the question game on a drive to the beach, the desire for silence will always be present in someone. Because with Tori and Jade, the conversations are endless...sometimes painfully so. Conversation fic texting, im chat, etc. Jori romance, friendship.
1. Say it again

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Victorious or any other

Soooo basically, while I was busy writing a different fanfiction piece I'm working on, I thought of this and it wouldn't leave so I wrote it down. I've always wanted to do a conversation fic and Jade and Tori are perfect for them. Basically, this will be where I keep my conversation fics; text messages, chatrooms, The Slap convos, etc. And they won't necessarily all be romance. Some may be 3-parters but we'll cross that bridge when/if we come to it. For right now, I give you this. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Say It Again…and Again…**

* * *

"Jade?"

"Vega."

"I need a nickname for you."

"You absolutely don't."

"I do! You have one for me."

"No I don't. What are you talking about?"

"You call me Vega."

"Yeah because that's your **last name**, Tori. Didn't they ever teach you that in school?"

"Well we both need nicknames then. To show our loooove."

"Oh god, you're such a dork. Who said I loved you anyways?"

"Jade! How could you forget the time you told me you loved me! Were you just…w-were you…lying?"

"Okay no, there's no way that I said that. I would've remembered that because the moment was supposed to be special."

"…"

"Oh my God."

"Now who's a good actress?"

"Oh. My. _God_."

"Okay back to the matter at hand…"

"No."

"So…you were planning on saying it…"

"I sincerely wish you would disappear."

"Awww Jadey-"

"No!"

"Jade."

"Get off me."

"Hmpf! No, I like sitting on your lap."

"And I like hurting people."

"You're getting sidetracked babe. Do you love me? Were you really planning on saying it?"

"…"

"Jaaade."

"…"

"Heyyyy. Jade!"

"Jesus Vega, stop poking me!"

"Stop ignoring me and answer the question!"

"Well not anymore I don't. You're so annoying."

"…"

"Vega?"

"…"

"Oh jeez Tori, do not give me that look. I was joking."

"…"

(Sigh) "Fine. I love you. Happy now?"

"Say it again?"

"I love you."

"…"

"Well…!?"

"What?"

"Stop smiling idiot! …You could say it back, you know…"

"Beg me."

"…"

"Okay okay! Don't look at me like that! I love you too."

"…"

"Jade?"

"Shut up."

"Jade…? I was just- mmmfph."

"I _said_ shut…up…"

"…Mhmmm…_Jade_."

"…"

"Okay."

"Vega."

"Yeah?"

"Wipe that huge grin off your face before I go into a diabetic coma."

"I can't. You love me!"

"Ughhh."

"Are you blushing?"

"Never speak of it."

"You know…I always knew you'd be the first to say it."

"**Vega**."

"That's my name."

"Just because I love you or whatever doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

"That's okay. You know why!?"

"…oh my god."

"Jaaaade do you know why? Huh? Guess."

"Please just stop talking."

"It's because I love you too."

"I regret this."

"You don't. Because you love me."

* * *

I hope I was in-character. I think I did pretty okay. I've never written for Jade and Tori before but they're a lot of fun.


	2. Bringing in the New Year

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I was really excited by all the great feedback. Glad to see I'm in character! Reminder: this is a side thing. Updates won't be regular. Luckily text convos kinda just come to me while I'm writing my other fic (which btw isn't posted yet if you were wondering what I was talking about. I like to make sure I'm invested in it because I don't like getting people's hopes up lol) Also! These aren't in any particular order but they are all somewhat related in the sense that in most of them, Jade and Tori will be in a relationship. If a chapter is an AU or it doesn't agree with headcanons already posted, it will be stated in the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Bringing in The New Year**

* * *

_Jaaaade. come over?_

**vega that party was crazy and i have a huge headache**

_but…well i do too. make me feel better?_

**im not dressed and much offense i dont plan on getting dressed for you either**

_thats okay ; )_

**did you really just…**

_i did. come over baby i miss you_

**i literally just…saw…you**

_i havent seen you all *year* jade_

_all year!_

**i saw you last night!**

**omg**

**no.**

_what?_

**youve been waiting all year for this moment havent you**

_maaaybee…_

**you are the biggest dork ive ever met**

_meanie…happy new years!_

**...ditto i guess**

_kayy so we have to bring in the new year the right way_

**by having drunken passionate, loud sex? cause i thought we already did that last night**

_JADE!_

**yup that's exactly what you said last night**

_jaden elizabeth west…_

**victoria isabel vega…?**

_JUST COME OVER!_

**okay jeez**

**but you better be naked**

**or at the very least, on the way to becoming naked**

**im serious vega**

_yes i can SEE that jade thanks_

**is that an okay? because it didn't seem like one…**

_just stay there._

**okay**

**wait…youre coming over here right?**

_No._

**what!? no you have to! you got my hopes up and now i wanna see you…**

_too bad. if you really wanted to, youd be here by now!_

**but we have to bring in the new year with sober passionate sex!**

_shut up. you shouldn't have kept stalling and being mean._

**but…i want you. sex vega!**

**vega answer me.**

**VEGA!**

**tori seriously**

**ughhhhhhh okay im coming over in fifteen. im sorry for being mean**

**ill bring your favorite ice cream?**

…**you can be on top this time?**

_good girl_

* * *

Haha has anyone ever used that "I haven't seen you all year" ? Its so corny but so funny and I could just see Tori doing that. Sorry it's like…not the new year at all but it just came to me so I wrote it. :)


	3. Oh Darling

I wonder if anyone knew immediately what this would involve just by the title of the chapter. Lol, I don't own anything; the Beatles or their songs or anything associated with them. Read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Oh Darling**

* * *

'_Oh Darling'_

**what?**

'_Please believe me. I'll never do you no harm.' :{)_

**you couldn't even if you tried**

_jade._

**lol because I'm the one with the scissors in this relationship**

_jaaaade_

**vega?**

_shutup_

'_Believe me when I tell you I'll never do you no harm.'_

**we already established this.**

-.-

**i wish there were emoticons for smirks**

**because I refuse to use a smiley**

_im waiting…waiting and annoyed_

**ughhhh…**

'**Oh Darling'**

_yesss? :{D_

'**If you leave me, I'll never make it alone.'**

_awww babe_

**NO. you always leave me with the sappy parts**

_haha :P_

'**Believe me when I thank you. Don't ever leave me alone.'**

_i wont. i promise_

**promises are for losers vega**

_Sigh. "Just like fairytales" right?_

**right. there's no such thing as forevers and rainbows and butterflies. its still gonna rain and there will always be cloudy skies**

_i like rain_

**ummm...?**

_im just saying…maybe its not about waiting for the storm to pass. maybe its about learning to dance in the rain_

…**why would I dance in the rain**

_its an inspirational quote jade. the point is…maybe we don't need forever_

_maybe its as simple as you and me. we don't need sunshine or rainbows and you hate butterflies anyways…_

**i do. theyre so obnoxious**

**creating hurricanes and shit**

…_getting back to the point…we dont need that as long as we have each other_

**you are such a cornball vega**

_im being serious._

**Oh. shit lol carry on**

_I know you dont trust a lot. but promises can exist. and maybe they dont come true but that doesn't mean i didnt mean every word of it. i would never break a promise intentionally_

**vega, theres no way you can know if youll ever leave me**

_i do. we might agree to take a break or even go our separate ways but that doesnt mean id ever leave you. __youll always have me somewhere in your life and id never leave you alone in this world_

_i mean i was dedicated. i didn't even leave you alone when you *hated* me. lol why would I leave now? it just got good! ;)_

**omg your such a dork.**

_but im your dork :)_

**that you are**

_and i will be as long as you let me. pinky promise_

**my pinky isn't near yours so its invalid**

_oh shoot. remind me when i see you tmrw_

**will do**

_awesome. 'Darling if you leave me, I'll never make it alone.'_

**pshh, I know you wouldn't vega**

'_Believe me when I tell you I'll never do you no harm.'_

**maybe…**

'_Believe me Darling.'_

_seriously babe_

**i do vega**

_okay :) I love you jade_

'**Darling please believe me, I'll never let you down.'**

_you haven't yet_

_except for when you made cat cry the other day…_

**that was HER fault vega. and that's not serious. ive never seriously let you down**

_yeah yeah_

**and whoa what do you mean "yet" ?!**

_haha just allowing some room for mistakes_

**well I don't need that!**

_im sure you won't :)_

'**Oh believe me Darling. Believe me when I tell you I'll never do you no harm.'**

**btw i love you too. more than I love the Beatles and more than this song could ever let you know**

* * *

Okay, so unless you guys hated this, there will probably be more of these, just letting you know now lol. Sometimes me and my best guy friend text lyrics back and forth to each other or quiz each other with 2 lines from a song and I think it's cute. It's a weird bonding thing I guess and I thought I could see Tori starting a weird thing like that. So if you want, for future chapters, you can suggest some Jori songs that you like? I'll give them a listen and use some of them! Thanks! Note: I picked this song because it's a kind of corny song but it's also amazing. And it's the Beatles. And Liz and Vic love the Beatles (and they've both covered "Oh Darling." I wish Victoria would do a studio version) so I've decided to transfer their love of the band to Jade and Tori.


	4. Sexting?

Wow, these things just pop into my mind while I'm writing longer pieces. But I've grown attached to this lol, they're so distracting. Sorry I've been gone awhile, I guess. My laptop was being fixed as well as my desktop. Oh god, it was horrible. Anyways, hope your past two-three weeks was good. Tell me what you think. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Sexting?**

* * *

_jade…are you awake?_

**well i am now**

_oh sorry. even though i know you just like to say that to make me feel guilty_

**lol everything okay?**

_yeahhh…well…no…_

**whats wrong vega?**

_idk i just feel off. cant sleep and i figured id talk to you_

**dont sound so excited**

_i dont_

**stupid**

_haha so what are you doing?_

**oh just finishing a sculpture of zeus ive been working on. what do you think!? its 2am**

_it was just a question…rude._

**seriously vega maybe you should go to sleep. you clearly need some**

_its a saturday. you couldve been partying or something_

**yes. because i go to parties without my girlfriend**

_ugh it was an example. im just tryna make conversation_

**well try harder next time.**

**wanna sext?**

_jade! no you know i dont like it_

**why not**

_its so pointless. and idk…i feel…indecent_

**indecent lmao**

**seriously i wanna see you naked. like the things i would do if you were in my bed…you know where id start?**

_no. we are not doing this._

**ughh fine. i do wanna see you though**

_of course you do ;)_

**why are you winking if you dont like it!? stop being a tease**

_i wouldnt have to be if youd get your ass over here and fuck me already_

**o.O are you serious?**

_lol no. my parents are home for once_

**vega i hate you**

_haha i can just imagine your face_

**i shouldve known you were joking when you cursed. twice**

_lol i curse sometimes. its not even that serious_

**it is for you! i wish youd do it more though cause it kinda turns me on**

_good. that's how i like you ;)_

**wtf vega first you tell me we cant sext and then you flirt with this sexy ass "come fuck me" attitude! this is not fun**

_i said we cant sext but I didn't say we couldn't flirt. its fun lol i like getting you hot and bothered_

**but its not fun because i cant come see you**

_doesnt mean i wont be thinking about you all night. IF you know what I mean ;)_

**jesus christ vega you are evil**

_i try lol i guess your rubbing off on me…i wish you were here rubbing against me_

**seriously!? new topic!**

_hahahahaha_

**if we cant sext, ill just tell you a story**

_what kind of story…?_

**a scary one**

_what!? jade no_

**you like getting me hot and bothered. maybe I like getting you scared and terrified**

_jaaade_

**once upon a time…**

_there was a princess?_

**indeed. and her kingdom was at war**

_but then it ended happily?_

**no, everyone died. including her betrothed**

_but she found a new love and lived happily ever after?_

**no. because she was being a tease and sent him on a pointless mission that he ended up dying for. so then he came back for his revenge**

_i feel as though this story has a deeper meaning…_

**it took him seven nights to make it back to the kingdom. all the while, he killed countless maidens who resembled the princess**

_why?_

**because vega…idk that's what ghosts do. they senselessly harass ppl who look like their intended victims**

_youd think theyd be smarter…ugh like that movie mama, you know?_

**OMFG I know right! that ending was so stupid.**

_yeahh…hey you wanna see Iron Man 3 with me?_

**ugh you know how i feel about superheroes vega spiderman and batman are the only ones for me**

_well iron man is rich like batman…and a smartass like spiderman! best of both worlds._

**ughhh fine…but only because i liked avengers**

_why are you acting like you didnt already see the other iron man movies?_

**why are you acting like youre not the one who made me watch them!?**

_haha fair enough_

**i still want you naked**

_jade._

**yes i want that too. you saying my name**

_lol naked?_

**hell yes**

_i wouldn't mind that either_

_hey!_

**what?**

_my parents are home…but where are yours?_

**im at my dads house this week. hes gone for the next 3 days**

_sooo…_

**I will pick you up in fifteen minutes**

_i can't wait_

**and you are going to pay for teasing me**

_i cant wait ;)_

* * *

Haha Tori doesn't like sexting. But she likes shameless flirting and innuendos? I just think she likes teasing Jade. Poor Jade. Oh well, she'll get revenge.


	5. The Trip was Great Though

Ehh I didn't really know what the title should be lol. When more than 1 text convo is happening, the contact names will be written as they would in each person's phone. So if Cat and Robbie were texting. All Cat's texts would say they were from "Caterina" or something and all Robbie's would say "Robbie!" lol get it?

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Trip was Great Though…**

* * *

**Jade- yeah so when are you guys coming back?**

**Jade- hows my sunshine?**

**Jade- shit. ignore that last message**

_Harris- did you just…aw do you call tori your sunshine? jade west going soft? what is happening?_

**Jade- shut the fuck up andre**

_Harris- i…will actually never forget this. im not sure how to even feel about it lmao_

**Jade- im not answering that. CHANGING THE SUBJECT!**

**Jade- how was shooting the movie? Did you and beck like it up there?**

_Harris- yeah it was fantastic! really cool people. and I LOVED the sunshine. it was amazing_

**Jade- fuck**

**Jade- you**

_Harris- so what does tori call you? her moon? her shooting star? her entire sky? pookiebear? boo boo?_

_Harris- jade im just kidding lmao I think its cute. im just teasing you a little_

_Harris- …okay well teasing you a lot. im sorry haha_

_Harris- jade?_

_Harris- …oh god._

* * *

_**Bestfriend :{) - tori**_

_**Bestfriend :{) - i think i made a terrible mistake**_

_Chica- what?_

_**Bestfriend :{) - jade's gonna kill me**_

_Chica- why?_

_**Bestfriend :{) - i…may have pissed her off**_

_Chica- uh oh_

_Chica- what happened?_

_**Bestfriend :{) - she texted me instead of you**_

_**Bestfriend :{) - and I teased her about calling you her sunshine**_

_Chica- yikes_

_**Bestfriend :{) - what!?**_

_Chica- yeah you should probably hide. im the one who made her do nicknames in the first place. oh but did you have a good time up there?_

_**Bestfriend :{) - yes it was fun. hot girls. cool ppl. WHATEVER!**_

_Chica- …rude_

_**Bestfriend :{) - i could die! you gotta help me!**_

_Chica- what am i sposed to do?_

_**Bestfriend :{) - you're her GF! and im your best friend! do something! anything!**_

_**Bestfriend :{) - save my life tori! SAVE MY LIFE! pleaseee!**_

_Chica- Okay okay…ill see what i can do_

* * *

_Vega- so listen…about andre…_

**Jade :) - he's dying**

**Jade :)****- painfully**

_Vega- oh come on! he was just kidding_

**Jade :) - idc.**

**Jade :) - i never shoulda listened to you when you said we should start using petnames**

**Jade :) - theyre corny. i always said that. and now he knows i use them. he called me SOFT**

_Vega- :(_

_Vega- you love calling me sunshine_

**Jade :) - not when other ppl KNOW about it! HE CALLED ME SOFT!**

_Vega- that's what friends do jade. they tease each other_

**Jade :) - not when i own scissors, they dont**

_Vega- please be nice. for me?_

**Jade :) - No.**

_Vega- but i love you._

_Vega- and you love me…_

_**Jade :) -.- okay seriously vega, i know your excited since we said it for the first time two weeks ago but you cant keep using that as a legit reason**_

_Vega- Jade_

**Jade :) - Vega**

_Vega- i forbid you from hurting him. hes my best friend_

**Jade :) - lmfao because you can forbid me from doing something**

_Vega- maybe i cant stop you from doing something but i can make sure theres consequences_

**Jade :) - FINE! then ill make sure there will be consequences for you trying to threaten me**

_Vega- huh?_

**Jade :) - no sex**

**Jade :) - for a week**

_Vega- WHAT?! mine was just going to be no cuddling :(_

**Jade :) - oh well.**

_Vega- but…jade_

_Vega: baby :(_

_Vega- fine…_

**Jade :) - fine what? :)**

_Vega- you can do whatever you want_

**Jade :) - I know I can. And I will**

_Vega- just don't kill him_

**Jade :) - no promises.**

* * *

_Chica- soo…did you and beck start driving back yet?_

_**Bestfriend :{) - no not yet**_

_**Bestfriend :{) - did you talk to jade!? did you get her to stop being mad?**_

_Chica- well_

_Chica- no_

_**Bestfriend :{) - OH GOD!**_

_Chica- im sorry! I told her not to kill you though_

_**Bestfriend :{) - shes gonna kill me!**_

_Chica- yeah…_

_Chica- you and beck should probably stay up there for awhile_

* * *

Haha idk a quick little response to the first one. **_GUYS! I don't know if you read the end author's note or the beginning and I know some people ignore it but the next drabble is gonna be sad. And kind of idk dramatic. And I'm not sure if I should put it in this series or flesh it out and give it narration and not just text. So please please please give me feedback on the next chapter so I know. This warning will be at the beginning of the next drabble as well._**


	6. Ferris Wheels

This is….I honestly don't know where this came from. I actually kind of hate myself for this because I don't like it when Jade is sad. Lol, this is a mix of texting and conversation. You'll catch on but let me know if something isn't clear.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Ferris Wheels**

* * *

**Saturday, 11:52pm**

**hey vega…where are you?**

**vega text me back**

"…Vega…hmm I hope everything's okay…"

**seriously tori, is everything okay? please text me back.**

**12:27pm**

"Okay…pick up. Pick up. Pickup…goddamnit!" *Beep* "Hey Vega…um you need to call me back. I just…saw something. I need to know where you are."

**vega. text me. ASAP. i need to talk to you. where are you!?**

"Oh my god. Why isn't she picking up? Please God do not…ughhh."

**VEGA text me!**

"Please Vega…please pick up this fucking phone…come on…come on…pick up…pick _up_! …FUCK!" *Beep* "Vega, seriously call me back. Please, it's important. Let me know if everything's okay…where the hell are you?"

**12:46pm**

**TORI FUCKING TEXT ME BACK!**

"Pick up Tori. Pick up the phone!" *Beep* "Vega- Tori I…can you please please please call me or text me. I don't- you…I swear to God if you- if something happened, I'm going to kill you. I need to know that you're okay! Just-pick up your damn phone! God, this cannot be happening…C-call me back okay? Please. I hate you for not picking up. Vega I-I swear…ughhh…if anything…I don't know what…I-I love you…"

**2:41pm**

_hey Jade…um is everything okay?_

**TORI WHERE ARE YOU?**

_whoa calm down, remember i told you me and my family were going to the beach today?_

**i know that! thats why ive been trying to reach you, you absolute fucking idiot!**

_what the hell!? why are you so mad?_

**BECAUSE! ughhh where are you right now!? did you see the news?**

**Tori answer me.**

_no i didn't see anything…we just got home._

**did you listen to the voicemails i left you?**

_no._

_hold on. i will now._

**good. dont.**

**NO! dont listen to them!**

**vega seriously just forget it!**

**vega!**

_Oh my god._

**Ughh…told you not to listen**

**2:53**

"What."

"Jade were you _crying_ on that last one!? What happened? Why were you crying?"

"Where were you today!?"

"Trina was having a fit about a pimple and how she couldn't go to the beach because there would be boys there so we went to the zoo instead…I don't understand…"

"…"

"Jade…?"

"The fucking zoo…"

"Um…yeah…"

"I…I…you…"

"Jade!? What happened?"

*click*

_jade seriously what happened? are you mad at me?_

_baby what did i do?! WHAT IS GOING ON!?_

**nothing vega you didnt do anything**

_so whats wrong!?_

**can you come over? please?**

_ill be there in ten_

**3:13pm**

"Jade are you okay? Seriously-mmph."

"Vega…Jesus…"

"What?"

"Don't *kiss* ever *kiss* do *kiss* that *kiss* again."

"What?! Do what? Baby, I don't know what you're-mmph."

"…"

"…"

"Okay…seriously…not that I didn't enjoy that…but please stop interrupting me. Why exactly did you _'need'_ me to come over?"

"…"

"Jade…"

"I needed…to know that you were _here_. I just needed to see you."

"What? Where are we going!?"

"Upstairs."

"Why are we- *kiss* what are you- *kiss* ugh, stop being so rough. Give me a…chance to breath. Why aren't you talking?"

"Vega…bed…"

"What?!"

"I _want_ you."

"Ja-"

"…"

"…"

"Please. Tori…I n-I need you."

"…okay…"

"…"

"…"

"You're crying. Baby, why are you crying!?"

" 'm not…"

"There are tears on my stomach. Come up here."

(sniff)

"Jade…it's okay…"

"_Tori…_"

"It's okay now. Just talk to me."

"The-the fucking news…"

"The news? You said something about that earlier…What happened!?"

"…they-they said the Ferris wheel collapsed on the boardwalk at-at the beach you were supposed to be going to and twenty four people were severely injured and seven people d-died and I kn-know how much you love that Ferris wheel. I mean, you made me ride it like ten times the one time we went and I-I just couldn't get it out of my head and I thought you were on it and all I kept seeing was you at the very top, annoying Trina with your happiness, pointing to something you saw and then you screaming and-and…I…"

"Oh my god…"

"And you didn't answer your fucking phone! I tried to call you a billion times…and I thought-you weren't answering so…and I didn't have your stupid sister's phone number or your parents and I kept thinking 'there's no way I would even know if something happened until you didn't show up on Monday.' And I just kept imagining it. The fucking shit collapsing. With you in it. Or you looking up at it. And at first I wasn't worried. I just wanted to check on you, make sure your family was okay and everything and-and then you didn't answer! And you wouldn't text me back! And I started getting really scared. And then I figured…that you-you…I mean if you didn't answer the first ten texts and missed calls…it's not like ten more would suddenly…bring you…back or-or something and-"

"Shhhh…baby it's okay. I'm here."

"…"

"Everything is fine now. I'm not hurt. I'm right _here_."

**5:17pm**

"No more Ferris wheels for a year Vega."

"Jade…I wasn't even on one."

"I don't care! God, I never thought I'd be so grateful for Trina's existence and her pointless obsession with looking good…"

"Rude."

"I don't care Vega. This whole day was stressful as all hell. You can't even imagine…btw, you're staying here tonight."

(sigh) "I figured as much. I know today's been hard for you."

"Damn straight. Ugh, I feel so exhausted."

"Then sleep. We can order some takeout later on and stay in. Take a nap…I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I thought you didn't do promises?"

"Well today I do."

"Well then I promise. Love you."

"Love you too Vega."

* * *

I'm conflicted about this one. I liked it a lot but halfway through, it became more involved than I originally wanted it to be. I don't even remember what I was trying to do with this. And then I started planning out actions in my mind. Do you guys think I should flesh it out properly and take it out of this collection and post it as a oneshot?

Also, I feel like Jade…is overreacting. But idk, have you ever been convinced of something? And then your mind just goes in circles trying to convince yourself otherwise but then there's no reassurance because the person won't pick up or whatever? And 24 people is a lot right? You'd be scared right? If your girlfriend was obsessed with a ferris wheel that collapsed? Idk I tried lol but I don't like this one so much. Ughh, but since I wrote it, I figured I'd share. Let me know what you guys think please.


	7. Global Warming

Guys I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. I honestly never expected this to get that much attention seeing as how it's my attempt to stay slightly productive when I'm stuck on a longer piece. So even though it's not a longer piece or a story with an involved plot, I'm still glad I could give you guys something to enjoy. Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. I'm really grateful that I can ask your opinion on things and actually get an answer. And I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Lol, based on reviews, apparently people like sex and angst. Haha anyways, I updated super quick as a thanks for all the reviews and helpful messages I got. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Global Warming**

* * *

_but wait…we could just paint all the roofs white_

**but wait…what are you even talking about?**

_global warming! remember? they said because ice isn't reflecting the light, the world is absorbing more heat_

_white roofs would reflect the light again. i cant wait to tell ms doyle tmrw!_

**vega what the hell that lesson was 3 days ago**

_i know but i just thought of it when some girl was wearing white shorts. they were so bright_

**were you staring at her ass?**

_no._

**i think you were**

_i wasn't._

_thats not important jade. were talking about humanity here. i just thought of a way to fight global warming!_

**yay for you. nerd.**

_you should be happy. i know every summer you fear you might catch fire_

**OH.**

_lol of course if everyone was pale like you, we prob wouldnt need to paint the roofs white in the first place_

**FUCK YOU VEGA**

_tori: 2 points. west: 0_

**vega: dying? jade: killing**

_tori: sorry. jade: forgive me?_

**No.**

_oh come on i was just kidding. i like your pale skin_

_**i do not want to talk about this.**_

_your so sensitive_

**I AM NOT**

**you know i don't like my inability to tan**

_i like it. youre like a mythical being. like out of a fantasy book. like an elf_

**an elf? you really are a nerd**

_or…maybe your like a vampire. crushing souls and sucking the fun out of everything_

**well aren't you on a roll today. i would be proud of your comebacks if you weren't sincerely pissing me off**

_im just mad that you didn't acknowledge my genius plan :(_

**omg what do you want me to do about it? im not the president I cant order everyone to paint their damn roofs white.**

**maybe you can convince that bimbo to wear shorts everyday along with her stupid friends though**

_omg jade i told you i wasn't looking at her like that_

**yeah thats why you noticed her shorts. Because they *weren't* on her ass right?**

_omg seriously?_

**seriously.**

_whatever_

**whatever**

_ugh jade_

**ugh vega**

_what the hell_

**what the hell**

_stopppp_

**stopppp**

_i hate you_

**i love you too**

_aww :)_

_**-.-**_

_**only you would find something to smile about in the middle of a fight**_

_we aren't fighting. and you said i love you first :D_

**ughhhh it doesn't even count**

_it always counts :)_

**shut up**

_hahaha she loves me. she loves me_

**shut upppppppp**

**hey did you wanna be a scientist when you were younger?**

_um yeah. now not so much but i still love science_

**wow…**

_yeah…do you think im a nerd for that too?_

**no. if i didn't wanna be an actress/screenwriter, id prob do something with history or english or both**

_and if YOU came up to me excited about some dinosaur bone, id be happy for you. i wouldn't tease you about it :/_

**dinosaurs are paleontology dude. has Friends taught you nothing?**

_whatever. dinosaurs are part of history too. omg can i call you ross?_

**omg :D absolutely not -.-**

_haha dinosaur nerd_

**YOURE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THE DINOSAURS UP! i said i liked history**

_whatever ross_

**ross was a bitch and im nothing like him**

**wait does that make you rachel?**

_no cause your kinda right and i didnt like her with him…im monica_

**so we're related now? cause…that's incest**

_haha ill be joey then_

_how you doin? ;)_

…**what has this conversation turned into**

_idk lol_

* * *

Again, thanks so much for all the support and love and feedback! I really appreciate it. Um…the only thing I have to say about this chapter is I know it's really random and their conversation kind of just went everywhere but sometimes conversations do that, especially in text messages. Tori would totally be Joey lol though Jade is certainly not Ross.


	8. Tori With Tots

Here's the next one! :) I feel as though I should warn you because there will definitely be more of these. They may not be in chronological order though. I will alert you in the beginning if such an event happens. Also, if you haven't already seen them, I recommend you watch Jade With Tots part 1 and part 2 on youtube as there's a small reference to them towards the end. It's pretty clear anyways so it's not necessary to watch the videos but it'd be easier if you did. Please read and let me know what you think and as always, thanks so much for all the feedback! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Tori With Tots**

* * *

**10:52am**

**hey babe?**

_yeah?_

**why did i just see you walk into the preschool across the street?**

_i have this assignment for Character Studies and we have to interact with children so were better at characterizing them_

**i see…so you wont be at lunch today?**

_nope you guys will have to make due without me_

**oh what ever will i do?**

_i don't talk like that!_

**don't see how you would know that since that was a TEXT**

_i could sense it. anyways, i gotta interview some kiddies! wish me luck!_

**theyre children vega not gladiators. what do you need luck for?**

**11:18am**

_kids are so cute_

**its all fun and games until one of the monsters pees their pants**

_jade theyre all at least 3 and potty trained_

**who invented the word potty anyways?**

_ughhh_

**11:47am**

_i colored the cutest picture_

**vega not that this isnt super exciting for me but like really?**

_what?_

**do you have to comment on everything? have you never seen a little child before**

_theyre all just so cute. being here is so much fun!_

**omg**

_awwwwww one girl said she liked my picture. and she said my shirt was pretty_

**its prob because youre the only one in the building with motor skills advanced enough to color in the lines**

_that was mean jade_

**oh no im sorry. dont put me on timeout!**

**12:25pm**

_:) guess what im doing!_

**did you kill one of them?**

_noooo. guess again._

**are you making macaroni art?**

_well we did that earlier but no_

_i get to have lunch with them and they have peanut butter and banana sandwiches!_

**oh gee whiz that sounds spectacular. cat says hi. she also told me to tell you something her brother did but i stopped listening so…**

_idc what you say i love today. lol hi cat._

**1:13pm**

**will you be here after school?**

_yeah im coming back at 1:30_

**k**

_guess what!_

**i really dont want to**

_i met some boy named quinn_

**interesting.**

_it is. lol because he and his friend clarissa both talked a lot_

_do those names sound familiar jade? :)_

**nope cant say they do**

_theyre the ones you interviewed in jade with tots._

**not ringing a bell**

_they said that you come to the preschool a lot because your brother tyler goes there._

_they also said that you arent really mean to them and its an act for your show. they love when you come_

**those children are filthy liars**

_you really gave quinn ten dollars. and clarissa wants to be an actress too so you interviewed her and helped her get into character_

**seriously dude theyre like 4**

**they cant tell their jam hands from their elmer glue bottles and you really believe that shit**

_i do_

**well you shouldnt**

_haha so then i thought id go find tylers class cause I haven't seen him in awhile_

**you didnt**

_i did. you know how much he loves me. :)_

**i regret letting you guys meet**

_i asked him a few questions. he confirmed everything._

**that traitor**

_i think its cute_

**i think ppl are gonna die**

_oh jade_

* * *

Thanks so much for the feedback and comments. I hope you all liked it! And I hope Tori wasn't too Cat-like. I imagine she'd be the type to like kids….or at least I did until I remember how she was with the girl who called her chicken legs and the girl in the vet's office. Oh well…no one can resist preschoolers and cuteness. Not even Jade (who does canonically have a brother according to The Slap. I just have no idea how old he is and I'd like to imagine he's younger because of that creepy play she put on.)


	9. Anniversary

Wow it's been a little bit of time lol. I'm getting ready for to go away for university and I'm pretty damn nervous. So leave me good heartwarming reviews lol

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Anniversary**

* * *

_jade guess what? :)_

**are you turning to a life of crime?**

_no? …ill just tell you._

_its our 3 month anniversary!_

**oh. so it is**

_lol i know its not a big deal. dont worry im not getting you a gift or anything but its cool were past the honeymoon stage. now the real relationship starts._

_not that we really had a cute honeymoon stage. since we fought like usual…_

**thats not true! we did…cute stuff**

_no we were exactly the same. just with more kissing. and dates. and more possessiveness on your part lol_

**-.-**

_happy 3 month anniversary! :D_

**you know what 3 months means…**

_um no. should i…?_

**quiz time**

_err…what?_

**whats my fav song?**

_black chandelier by biffy clyro_

**o.O holy shit vega. that was like an instant reply. and i didn't even tell you about that song…**

_sometimes i sneak on your ipod so i can learn your bands. and that song was on repeat for like 3 days straight haha_

**stalker?**

_noooo i just wanna know the little things…not to sound sappy_

**im so glad to know that ive already got you properly whipped**

_im not whipped!_

**favorite show?**

_grimm brothers_

**whats my favorite flavor of ice cream?**

_pistachio_

**exactly. whipped**

_its called being a good girlfriend_

**whats my bra size?**

_Jade!_

**what?**

_that's inappropriate_

**but you know dont you?**

_maybeee….so anyways ask me another question!_

**why dont you ask me a question?**

_okay…_

_favorite color?_

**omg tori everyone knows that its purple. a blind person would know that**

_:P meanie. whats my fav actress then?_

**im honestly not a hundred percent sure but im gonna assume its anne hathaway because you are always talking about her**

**and i know you love those corny mandy moore movies too**

_a walk to remember is a great movie! and so is tangled!_

**how to deal is the only one i can stomach**

_that one is sad_

**that's why**

_so far, youve been right. does that mean your whipped too? :)_

**ha! next question**

_ummm…whats my favorite song?_

**creative.**

_stalling?_

**lol currently, its that song dear no one. by that girl on youtube…tori…something**

**shelley?**

_kelly but you were close :)_

**lol you only like her cause she has your name**

_thats why i started listening to her but she has a cute voice. and i love that song_

**yeah her voice is decent. shes a cute girl**

_haha should i be jealous? :P_

**no i can only take so much of you. i don't need another tori**

_lol rude. so whatcha doing today?_

**well its our anniversary so im gonna come get you and take you somewhere**

_i thought you said they werent sposed to be a big deal_

**eh theyre not but its a saturday and we were going to see each other anyways**

**so what do you say we go out for ice cream? ill get pistachio and you can get cookies and cream. then well go back to my place and ill educate you on music. and then well have a movie marathon **

_sounds good :)_

**and maybe later if your feeling up to it, you can confirm my bra size tiger ;)**

_jade!_

**that's your gift. you can buy the ice cream for me in return lol**

_omg! jaaaadee_

**happy anniversary**

* * *

As always, I look forward to your reviews. Let me know if you liked it and if you think I have their voices right. Sometimes I think I put too much of myself in Jade lmao and SEMI-IMPORTANT QUESTION: is it just me or is it easier to see Jade coming up with nicknames for Tori? Like I never know what Tori would call Jade other than baby or babe or honey, sweetie, etc, etc. If anyone has any nicknames to recommend, that would be appreciated. :)


	10. Last Night

**So sorry about everything. I just moved in at University today. Nervous as all hell. It's a huge campus so I seriously have no idea where I'm going but I made a few friends :) Anyways, I don't know why I told you all that because you most likely don't care but I just wanted you guys to know that's why I haven't updated yet. Tonight's my first night without any plans :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Last Night**

* * *

_**Andre Harris: that party last night was crazy. i wish we taped it**_

_**Feeling: confuzzled…**_

_**Tori Vega**__, __**Beck Oliver**__, __**Cat Valentine **__and __**34 others**__ liked this_

Tori Vega: omg i love that song

Beck Oliver: for some reason, i really don't think he was even singing the song

Rex Powers: Tori did you know you're a 3 beer queer?

Cat Valentine: hahaha my brother used to call his friend that

Jade West: …your brother has friends?

Tori Vega: What's a 3 beer queer?

Jade West: This ought to be good.

Beck Oliver: Oh god…

Robbie Shapiro: That's when you get drunk and you turn a little gay.

Tori Vega: So then…why am I one?

Andre Harris: Because you totally stole my date! And made out with her!

Beck Oliver: And when we were leaving, you slapped Jade's butt and told her that when she was done with me, you could show her a better time

Tori Vega: WHAT!?

Tori Vega: I did not.

Tori Vega: I am not a 3 beer queer and none of that happened.

Jade West: Yeahhhh I gotta agree with Tori on this one. She doesn't need alcohol. She's gay all the time.

Andre Harris: Either way, she stole my date!

Tori Vega: Okay no I wasn't even drunk last night. I didn't even drink anything except one wine cooler and then I drank that cool punch!

Andre Harris: …

Jade West: …

Beck Oliver: …

Robbie Shapiro: …

Cat Valentine: Oh! My brother made that punch! But I don't drink it. It makes me feel fuzzy like I'm in outer space or something

Beck Oliver: Tori…how many cups did you have?

Tori Vega: I don't know, I stopped counting after the fifth one.

Tori Vega: Guys seriously, stop trying to scare me. I know I wasn't drunk last night!

Jade West: Dude…

Beck Oliver: You kept calling out for Sinjin to start the disco. He wasn't even at the party…

Andre Harris: You got some ice out of the freezer and put it in the microwave because you wanted water…

Cat Valentine: You even played pirates with Robbie.

Tori Vega: OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Robbie Shapiro: And may I just say you make an excellent pirate Toro. :)

_**Tori Vega: I apologize for whatever I may or may not have done last night and NEVER DRINK THE PUNCH. Also, if anyone has videos…please let me know. I AM NOT A 3-BEER QUEER!**_

_**Feeling: EMBARRASED :(**_

_**Jade West, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, and 22 others liked this.**_

Trina Vega: Of course you're not silly. You've liked girls as long as I can remember

Tori Vega: WHAT!? TRINA!

Trina Vega: Oh come on, like everyone didn't already know. You're the only one who doesn't seem aware…

Rex Powers: HA!

Jade West: HAHA!

Robbie Shapiro: We all still love you.

Jade West: Yeah. Not so much.

Jade West: Do you really think you could show me a better time though?

Beck Oliver: Babe!

Andre Harris: Holy Chizz…

Tori Vega: Leave me alone to die.

Cat Valentine: I always thought you guys would be really cute…

Sinjin Van Cleef: I'll show you the videos on Monday Tori :)

Tori Vega: I thought Sinjin wasn't at the party.

Andre Harris: ^

Jade West: ^

Sinjin Van Cleef: I wasn't

Tori Vega: …

Jade West: …

Beck Oliver: …

Andre Harris: …

Trina Vega: …

Cat Valentine: DOT DOT DOT

Rex Powers: Fail

Cat Valentine: YOUR PUPPET IS SO MEAN!

Robbie Shapiro: THAT'S AN OFFENSIVE TERM!

Sinjin Van Cleef: So should I still bring the video on Monday?

Tori Vega: …yes.

* * *

**Lol, I like the idea of Tori not knowing she liked girls until she was drunk. Or I guess, never thinking consciously about it. OMG I can't believe I forgot to do this but EVERYONE GO LISTEN TO VICTORIA JUSTICE'S NEW SONGS **_**GOLD**_** AND **_**SHAKE**_**. I personally like Shake more but Gold has really grown on me! They're both super catchy and Shake in particular has a great, easygoing message. Read and review. Also, I have a oneshot coming up that might have a lot of references to Once Upon a Time. I will explain anything that's needed. You don't really need to have watched the show to get the joke but its prob beter…but I will definitely include all relevant information at the bottom author's note so those who haven't seen the show can know before they read it.**


	11. Once Upon A Time

**ATTENTION: People who haven't watched the show Once, scroll to the bottom to learn 3 funfacts before you read :) It will help you understand a comment. For the rest of you guys, read onwards. Shout out to Swan Queen fans! (And Captain Swan as I am mainly a Shipmate lol) Anyways read and review. Please let me know if it's too vague or if its too full of insiders and you can't really enjoy it. I will take it out and make it it's own oneshot with a warning in the summary if that is the case. :) Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Once Upon A Time…**

_Jade came over_

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Vega."

"Um…Jade?"

"That's me."

"Okay hi…what are you doing he- annnd now you're in my house."

"I'm bored."

"Aw so you came to see me?"

"Everyone was busy. And I couldn't find any nails to put through my eyelids so here I am."

"Whatever."

"_Did I hurt your feelings? I'm ever so sorry."_

"I don't talk like that!"

"…"

"Yes…just make yourself comfortable in my home."

"I don't need your permission."

*Sigh*

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was getting ready to catch up on Once. You can watch it with me if you want."

"Never seen it."

"It's about fairy tales-"

"No."

"-And they get cursed by the Evil Queen so none of them have their happy endings and they're all unhappy because they don't know who they are and they're missing their important things/people."

"Hmm…I do love dark twists on cliché things…"

"…"

"Start with the first episode!"

"I know what to do!"

_**txjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjtxjxtxjxt**_

"So…you're just gonna watch this all day?"

"I wouldn't have to if someone hadn't insisted on starting with the first episode."

"_It's rude not to accommodate your guests."_

"I don't talk like that! And you're not a guest, you're a…a-you're an interloper!"

"Nice. Someone's been paying better attention in English class."

*Sigh* "So…are you just gonna stay here all day?"

"Watch it Vega. I'll do whatever I please."

"So I please you?"

"Only you would turn that into a compliment…"

"Whatever."

"…and a pretty gay one at that."

"…"

_**txjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjtxjxtxjxt**_

"I would so be the evil queen if our world was a fairytale world."

"She gets nicer…and I don't know-her story's sad. You end up pitying her a bit…"

"…"

"…If you cut your hair and let it go brown again, you would kind of look like her. You'd look pretty too…and ironically, not nearly as scary."

"You think I'm scary Vega?"

"No! I-what are you…?"

"Do I scare you Tori? Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"…I…we're missing the show!"

_**txjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjtxjxtxjxt**_

"What's up with the Emma girl? Is she like a lesbian?"

"No…?"

"So why does she look at the evil queen that way?"

"She's just…she probably feels bad for her. She probably just wants to be her friend!"

"Jesus…She always looks so damn emotional and…pathetic. Oh my god Vega, she's you!"

"What! …I'm not pathetic…"

"You look at me that way."

"Well…maybe I just want to be your friend…"

"…"

_**txjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjtxjxtxjxt**_

"So…who would Andre be?"

"Well honestly, sometimes you two are like Snow and Charming with your sappiness. But since you're already Emma…well, I guess he can stay Charming. He's noble enough."

"Cat?"

"Red Riding Hood on her sane days…And don't even ask me about Robbie!"

"Yeah…Jiminy Cricket."

"Yup."

"Rex?"

"Irrelevant."

"Well what about Beck?"

"Um…the Sheriff! Duh! The one that the Queen is fucking of course."

"…Oh. That's interesting…"

_**txjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjtxjxtxjxt**_

"Ow! Why did you throw a pillow at-"

"I hate you."

"Oh…"

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face. You knew that Emma would steal the Sheriff from the Queen!"

"Irony right?"

"Shut up Vega."

"That was a mean hook, huh?"

"I swear to God."

_**txjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjxtxjtxjxtxjxt**_

*Crunch*

"…"

"What Vega?"

"N-nothing…you're just…"

"What?"

"Eating…"

"Uh yeah…it's called an apple."

"…"

"Problem?"

"No…"

"Jesus, you're so weird. I'm gonna go home now."

"…"

"It's been real."

"Yeah…"

*Slam*

"She really is the evil queen…"

* * *

**WHAT TO KNOW! Okay so for those who don't watch the show, all you need to know about Once is that 1. Victoria has a VERY similar bone structure to the main character, Emma. Liz doesn't necessarily look like the Evil Queen Regina, but there's a few pictures where Liz has the same hairstyle and similar looks/facial expression. Plus Jade would totally be the evil queen. (Someone should so make an AU about a Victorious Once, JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE!) 2. The Evil Queen's boyfriend/fuck buddy is the Sheriff. He eventually falls for Emma and when she kisses him, the Evil Queen gets mad and I think slaps Emma. Emma punches her in the face and its quite epic. Lol that is all. Also 3. People who ship Emma and the Evil Queen (Swan Queen) tend to see the same things in Emma that we see in Tori-someone to redeem and give Jade/The Evil Queen another chance at love and being good and just yeah. It's funny that Emma really does look at the Evil Queen the way that Tori looks at Jade sometimes. Emma and Tori are both sad puppies when it comes to Jade and Regina. Anyways read and review. AND GO WATCH ONCE! It's an amazing show…though they tend to kill off every single person of color -_-**


	12. Honeymoon

**So I thought I'd reiterate a point: This is not a story. This is a side project where I think of unrelated drabbles or conversations. There isn't necessarily supposed to be any character development lol nor is this in chronological order or anything. Nothing is progressing.**

**Beenawakened: If you are reading this, I really do appreciate your review and I totally agree about emotional development. Thanks; I plan on employing your advice in my fic I'm writing now. However, for this series, there is no need nor is it possible to have emotional development. This isn't a story. These are snippets. I'm sorry if you don't think they argue enough but these moments kind of just play out. Tori fights back in certain ones and gets flustered or teases Jade in others. I don't think they are necessarily always having one-sided banters, more like Jade is a smartass.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Honeymoon**

* * *

**Day 1**

"Wow it's so beautiful up here! What should we do first?"

"We should have sex. Lots of sex."

"Jade…We have to unpack-"

"Later. Let's go."

**Day 2**

"Aw Jade, come on get dressed so we can go outside! I promise you'll warm up."

"Ughh fine but if I don't, it's your head."

"You're the pale one-"

"Watch it!"

"I'm just saying! You should be okay in the cold…"

"Well I'm not!"

"Just come on you big baby before we miss our ski lessons."

"Why are we even going skiing?"

"You're the one who's never seen snow before! You wanted to have our honeymoon somewhere romantic and quiet! With snow! Remember?"

"Yeah but I never wanted to go skiing."

"Well what did you think we'd be doing!?"

"I can think of a few things…"

"…"

"…"

"J-Jade…"

"Tori…I'm _cold_…"

"I-I know."

"So…Come. Warm. Me up."

"But…ski lessons…"

"Do you feel that? I'm _**so **__cold baby._"

"…"

"Well…not everywhere…Not…here…"

"…goddamn…"

"_**Tori**_…"

"I'll cancel them! I will cancel the lessons."

**Day 3**

"Okay so I have a lot planned today. I'm gonna take you on this hiking trail that's supposed to be nice. We can explore the mountains-"

"I'd rather explore you."

"Baby seriously we have to-Jade!"

"You love it when I do that."

"That doesn't mean…oh!"

"Mean what…?"

"…"

"What Vega?"

"Oh _god_…"

"Tell me you want me to stop."

"_Ohhhhhh _god…please…"

"I didn't think so."

**Day 4**

"Did you like your hot cocoa?"

"Yeah…I want more though …"

"Oh I'll go get you some…"

"…No need."

"Wait wha…Jade! You got chocolate syrup on my-"

"Shh…I'll lick it off."

**Day 5**

"We could've just stayed home…"

"Um…the cold atmosphere is why I picked here. Snow…Sharing blankets…Hot chocolate…Your nipples are always hard..."

"Jade!"

"Oh yeah and since we're all the way up in the mountains, no one can hear you screaming my name."

"Oh my god."

"Or that."

**Day 6**

"Where do you think you're going with that sexy ass Vega?"

"I was gonna take a morning walk around the pine forest trails. It's supposed to be a gorgeous sight. You wanna come with…?"

"No…I'll be here. Waiting in bed. Naked. And wet. For you."

"…Jesus…"

"It's supposed to be a gorgeous sight."

**Day 7**

"Vega…get your ass back to this bed. I'm cold."

"You're not even bothering to seduce me anymore. You're just treating me like…like some kind of love slave."

"Do you want me to bring out the handcuffs again? I can be your master…"

"…coming!"

**Day 8**

"Babe, come down here."

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"I haven't eaten you near the fireplace yet…"

"Oh god…"

"Come here baby…"

"_Jade._"

**Day 9**

"Babe."

"What?"

"Let's go out today."

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What the hell are you planning Jade?"

"Nothing…we can do whatever you want today…"

"…"

"…"

"…O…kay…I wanted to see some ice sculpture thing I…heard…about. Jade…?"

"Hmm…?"

"What are you…oh god…"

"I'm just helping you relax."

"…_Jade_…"

"Does that feel good?"

"Oohhhh… God yes…"

"Yeah…thought so…"

"…"

"So what were you saying about ice sculptures?"

"Don't- stop…Mmmmm…"

"Vega? Where do you want to go today?"

"…_please_…oh _god_…"

"Tori? You okay…? You're breathing a little hard…"

"…Holy sh-NO! Noo- Why did you stop!?"

"You never answered me. Do you still wanna go somewhere?"

"What do you freaking think!?"

"Someone's frustrated-"

"Clothes off West."

"So I guess we're not-"

"Shut up. No we're not! You. Naked. Bed. **Now.**"

**Day 10**

"I can't believe we're leaving so soon."

"Yeah me neither. It's been so much fun. Hey…what's that?"

"That's…the main…lodge. You would have _known _if we left the cabin!"

"I suppose you're right. I'm sure gonna miss this place…"

"Are you sure you'll even remember it? Because we only saw 4 wooden walls for the past ten days."

"Hey that's not fair! We went for a sleigh ride that one time…"

"You teased me under the blanket until I was practically begging and then you didn't let me come until I made an excuse for us to go back to the cabin so you could finally fuck me."

"And fuck you I did."

"Jade."

"Oh come on Vega! We had fun. You act like sex is all we did."

"It might as well have been…"

"You make it seem like we never left the bed."

"Jade, I literally came more times these ten days than I have in the past two months. If I was a man, you would be coming back pregnant. With triplets."

"…"

* * *

**Leave a review lol I really do believe Jade would just want to have sex on her honeymoon. Tori clearly doesn't mind all that much.**


	13. The Hospital

**So as always I thank you guys for the reviews. I honestly got a little too attached to this collection lol so at 15, I'm probably gonna stop since that's an even number. And if I think of some in the future, obviously I'll still post it here. But I'm gonna try not to for right now because honestly, these have been taking my attention away from my other pieces lol or I guess, they've been changing my mentality as most of these are funny and the fics I'm writing are rather sad. So I'm not going to stop altogether but I am definitely going to try to NOT write for this for a little bit.**

**DDMKA: So I really liked your ideas. This is the oneshot that you asked for. I tweaked the original idea a tad but I hope it's still enjoyable. I might write one more **

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Hospital**

* * *

"Babe…"

"…"

"…Jade…"

"…"

"Jade!"

"What!?"

"Can you please come sit with me now?"

"Just a second Vega. Jeez, I'm busy."

(Sigh)

"…"

"…"

"…jesus…"

"It's fine Jade."

"It isn't! Have you even read this!? I swear to God if I ever see that asshole-"

"It's not like it's his fault. He was trying to visit his wife in the hospital…"

"Well then whose fault is it!? Cause it's not yours! He should've been careful so he didn't put ANOTHER person in the hospital!"

"Jade…"

"No. Just…stop always defending people Tori. You're hurt because of him."

"He said he thought he was going to lose her…"

"Well I could've lost _you_!"

"…but you didn't…"

"That's not the point Vega! I-Jesus, why is this always happening to me!?"

"To you…haha, I'm the one in the hospital bed babe."

"Stop making jokes! You know what I mean! You always get hurt-"

"I was never on the ferris wheel…"

"Shut up! I hope this happens to me so you know how the hell it feels."

"Jade don't say that. Do you really?"

"…No…I don't want you worrying like that. Especially since you're ten million times worse than me. But ughhh- your life is always endangered and I'm always freaking the fuck out about losing you and you never get why."

"I do get it babe. I do."

"Then stop. Defending. The. _Asshole_! And let me be mad!" (Sniff)

"…Jade…"

"…Shut up."

"Aw come here."

"N-no."

"Don't cry."

"I'm not! J-just leave me alone."

"Everything is okay. Come here babe."

"…it's not okay…that fucking asshole-"

"Shh, it _is_. I'm okay. A fractured leg bone and a small cut on my head. They didn't even have to shave my hair."

"Y-you just really don't get it Vega. Did you read the report!? Th-they said you're lucky it hit the bone because it could've missed and hit your artery and you would have bled out. Y-you only got a cut but it was because a piece of glass got impaled in it! It could've easily gone deeper. You could have easily d-died."

"I'm here now though."

"Just shut up and h-hold me. And don't tell anyone I said that or that this happened because I swear to God-"

"I know babe. You'll cut out my tongue and make it into a necklace…"

(Sniff) "Good…I'm glad you know."

"…"

"…"

"You know…I kind of like when you're like this…"

"…"

"You always act so tough and hard. It's nice…when you let me see you like this, see how much it affects you."

"Of course it affects me! You could have died…I guess-I don't know…it's hard to…to see you hurt and realize that it could happen anytime a-what was that!?"

"Nothing…just relax."

"No Vega! Why'd you make that face? Are you hurt!? What's wrong!?"

"Jade I'm fi-Jade! Don't-oh my gosh. Stop! You only have to push it once!"

"What's going on here!? "

"Oh…nurse, I'm so sorry, she was-"

"My girlfriend is hurt. Give her some pain medication now."

"Jade don't be so rude."

"Victoria-"

"She likes 'Tori'."

"Jade chill…sorry nurse, what were you saying?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Well…a little…"

"On a scale of 1-10?"

"…Um…it's…um…6…Jade stop looking at me like that!"

"…"

"Where do you feel pain sweetie?"

"My leg at the part where it's cut…but the whole thing kind of hurts too."

"Okay, it's no problem. That means your medication has worn off. We'll just adjust your drip and don't hesitate to call if anything else happens okay?"

"Okay…thank you…"

"…"

"Jade…"

"…"

"Don't ignore me. I'm in the hospital, remember? Love me."

"I do love you. But don't fucking lie when you're in pain! Jesus, we just got over me telling you how this shit bothers me."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to worry more. Come lay down with me. I'm sleepy."

"I think you're getting loopy…"

"Lay down with me?"

"Fine."

"Don't be mad."

"…"

"Pweaseeeee?"

"Vega ew gross. I'm not mad. Sit up so I can get your pillow."

"…"

"Do you want the bed down?"

*Nod*

"…Okay…there we go."

"Kiss?"

"Oh my god Vega you're not four."

"You love me. And you love taking care of me."

"…Just shut up."

"Make me."

*Kiss*

"…"

"…"

"When are visiting hours over?"

"…I think nine…"

"Oh…well that sucks cause I'm not leaving."

"Jade…"

"Someone has to make sure you do what the hell you're sposed to."

"…the rules…though…"

"Shhh, fuck the rules. Go to sleep babe."

"Mmkay…love you…"

"I love you too Tori."

"…"

"…more than you'll ever know, you idiot."

* * *

**Leave a review. I hope you guys enjoyed this; I know we all like to see Jade in pain/caring. And I don't mean that first part in an asshole way; sometimes, I think the show kind of stripped her of her humanity. She's really mean sometimes…but anyways, let me know what you think and have a great night/day wherever you are in the world. :)**


End file.
